


Flavor

by drsquee



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Victorian, BlackIce, Disability, Disabled Character, Light Angst, M/M, Master/Servant, Victorian-esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: Blinded as a child, Jack finds himself a servant in the household of the illustrious Lord Black.One-shot with a possibility to become full-fledged story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so *nervous wringing of hands*
> 
> This is my first time writing a disabled character, I really hope it comes across ok. I did a lot of research while writing this but if there's anything incorrect at all, please let me know. I'd hate to offend/upset anyone. There is some slight ableist language in the beginning as Jack re-counts his first meeting with Pitch but nothing more than that however, please correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> This is pretty much just an excerpt of what I 'think' will be a larger story at some point. However, I'm just kinda putting it out here now to see what people think and to get people's opinions basically. 
> 
> If you enjoy it, please let me know if you'd be interested in reading the full story so I can make it a work priority ^_^
> 
> Other than that please enjoy!

Jack let out the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding as he deftly navigated his way down the quiet hallway, gently tapping his staff from side to side in front of him as he walked. The gentle tap tap tap of the staff on the polished wooden floor seemed to echo loudly in the emptiness of the hallway, but Jack was unafraid of being caught wandering the halls at night. The whole manor was as silent at night as it was busy during the day and if anyone were awake, no one would bother him or chastise him. Nobody wanted to be the one to scold the blind kid.

His disability was both a blessing and a curse at times. While it gave him the ability to outsmart people who constantly looked down or belittled him, it also meant that he was constantly treated like glass or worse; pitied.

His employer, Lord Black, had done neither. Bought by Lord Black’s resident matron at a slave auction, Jack had been presented to the Lord upon arrival to his manor, only to be left trembling in his presence as Lord Black had raved and ranted at his head matron, incredulous at her wasting money on what would essentially be a “defective servant”.

Incensed and distraught at the thought of being sent back to the slaver’s halls, Jack had shouted over Lord Black, daring him to try Jack on and see how much of a hindrance his disability really would be. He challenged the Lord to give him two weeks to prove himself, sweetening the deal by offering to waver his stipend for the two weeks of work. If the Lord was still unimpressed by Jack at the end of the two weeks, then at least he would not have lost out on any money.

Reluctantly, the Lord had agreed and Jack had thrown himself into his chores, desperate to prove his worth. After memorising the layout of the grounds and everything in it, Jack had set about impressing the Lord and his fellow staff. He had done everything that had been asked of him; from washing linens with head matron Toothiana and her young rabble of children (who also lived and worked in the manor) to helping Bunnymund, the stoic gardener, tend the gardens. He was not allowed to prepare food with the boisterous chef of the manor North, but instead served it to the Lord at meal times, who he guessed had been silently impressed with his ability to manoeuvre hot and cold food and drink around the manor without incident.

Eventually, the two weeks had passed, and Jack had been summoned to the Lord’s drawing room, Lord Black confessing that Jack had far surpassed his expectations and handing him the full two weeks’ pay, appointing Jack his personal servant. Jack had been thrilled, promising that Lord Black would not regret his decision. Something in the Lord’s tone when he had agreed had made butterflies flutter in Jack’s stomach, his legs slightly shaky as he went about getting the Lord’s supper, thankful not for the first time for his staff.

It had now been four months since he had begun to live at Lord Black’s manor and since then, Jack could sense that something had changed between the two of them. He could sense it in the way Lord Black spoke to him; the way his tone would soften when they spoke to one another, the way his breath hitched momentarily when their fingers brushed each other’s. How he knew that Lord Black would sit and watch him go about his chores when they were in the room together, would look away when Jack tilted his head in his direction, thinking he had been caught despite the fact that Jack couldn’t see him.

Jack knew that his own perception of Lord Black had changed since the first time they had met. At first he had found him stuffy, condescending even, talking to his staff and guests in a clipped tone that brooked no argument. But the more Jack listened, the more he began to realise that beneath the clipped tone there was a level of affection when he spoke to Tooth and her children, a level of respect when speaking to Bunnymund and North and a note of joviality when speaking to his younger brother and most frequent visitor, Sanderson.

And when he spoke to Jack...

At first Lord Black had spoken harshly towards Jack during those first two weeks, being downright deplorable if anything, wanting Jack to prove him right. But after the two weeks were up, his tone of voice had changed to grudging respect, a note of admiration in his inflection that Jack had picked up on instantly. As the weeks drew on, Lord Black began to relax more around Jack, his tone of voice light and easy, actively engaging Jack in different topics of conversation, listening to Jack’s opinion. He began to touch more as well, asking Jack for permission before doing so than giving him a light squeeze on his shoulder or placing a hand lightly over Jack’s whenever Jack sat down to converse with him.

And Jack...

Jack wasn’t sure what he felt for Lord Black anymore. When he had hated him, wanted to wipe the floor with his smugness, it was easy, uncomplicated. Hate was an easy emotion, it went hand in hand with pride; made you want to work, to prove the other person wrong and make them feel little. But the more Lord Black opened up to him, laughed with him, teased him and conversed with him as an equal, not an ounce of pity in his voice the more Jack’s stomach fluttered, the more he wanted to initiate touch between them, the more he ached for something MORE, even though he wasn’t sure what more was. He just wanted, and it was scaring him.

And so, here he found himself; wandering the halls at night, unable to silence the turbulent thoughts in his head. Unwilling to wake the other occupants of the servants quarters that they shared, he’d slipped out and decided to walk about the manor, hoping to tire himself and his mind out enough for him to rest.

Coming to a split in the corridor Jack paused, deliberating whether to go right, passing the staircase to the second level and head towards the Lord’s study rooms, or turn left and head for the kitchens, eventually ending up back at the servant quarters and his bed.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair then flinched as he heard footsteps approaching from his left, brandishing his staff before him threateningly. “Whose there?”

A pause in the sound before they carried on, stopping a few feet away from him. “Jackson?”

Jack blinked and straightened, pulling his staff closer to his chest. “My Lord? Forgive me, I thought an intruder had entered the premises. I meant no disrespect”. He said, bowing his head slightly.

Lord Black came closer, stopping just in front of Jack, Jack feeling the small but intense heat from a candle near his left cheek. “Its fine Jack, I appreciate that you would try and defend my honour like that” he said, Jack hearing the smile in his voice. “What are you doing wandering the halls so late?

Jack bit his lip, wringing his staff in his hands as he spoke. “I...trouble sleeping Sir. I thought a walk would help clear my mind”. He cocked an eyebrow, looking at Lord Black quizzically. “And you Sir? Shouldn’t you be resting for your presentation tomorrow?”

A sigh before Lord Black answered, the heat of the candle moving away from Jack’s cheek and towards the centre of his face. He must have brought it closer to his chest, Jack thought. “I...couldn’t sleep either heh” he said, a bashful tone to his voice, as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. “I came to the kitchens to get myself a drink, I thought it would help”.

“Oh” Jack replied, then shuffled awkwardly as they descended into silence, gripping his staff unconsciously, running his fingers over the familiar mottled bark. Lord Black cleared his throat, feeling the discomfort also. “Would you...would you like to...come back with me to my chambers? Maybe talking about the thoughts in our heads will diminish them enough for us to fall asleep”, he said humorously, Jack chuckling despite the swell that crested inside his chest at the Lord’s invitation.

“My Lord? Isn’t that...um...inappropriate?” Jack asked cautiously, Lord Black making a noise of irritation. “Not at all Jackson...we’ve spent many a time in my chambers talking, why would this be any different?”

Jack considered his words for a moment before bowing his head slightly, a small smile on his face. “If you insist Sir...it would be an honour to bore you to sleep” Jack replied in a playful tone, Lord Black chuckling deep in his throat as he made to stand beside Jack. “May I take your arm Jackson?”

Jack’s smile widened and he held out his arm, transferring his staff to the other hand. “You may Sir, thank you”.

He felt a gentle hand take hold of his, placing it on the crook of an elbow before Lord Black moved, staying a step ahead of Jack as they walked to guide him, Jack holding his staff to his chest so that it didn’t trail on the floor. Lord Black kept his hand over Jack’s as they walked, patting it lightly every now and then, Jack swallowing nervously. They had never had such prolonged contact before and it made Jack nervous, unsure what to say or do. Eventually he gave up, focusing instead on other things to dispel his worries.

Lord Black led him through the manor, helping Jack ascend the staircase to the second floor before leading him to his room, opening the door and ushering Jack inside, closing the door behind them with a click. Jack tilted his head as he heard a crackle then blinked when he was stopped in front of a wave of heat. “Sir? Why didn’t you ask for your fire to be lit when you retired earlier?”

Lord Black patted his hand again before taking Jack’s hand from his elbow and lowering it to his side, letting go as he moved away, Jack hearing the sounds of things being placed on a table top. “I had no need of it earlier, nor do I really need it now. Lighting it and stoking the flames gave me something to do”.

Jack nodded then supressed a flinch as Lord Black gently took his hand again, tugging him slightly forwards then urging him down, helping him sit on the floor in front of the fire before moving away again.

Jack manoeuvred himself so that he was comfortable, his staff laid across his lap before lowering his hand gently, stroking the rug he sat on. Always barefoot, Jack was surprised when they had walked from wooden boards onto something soft and wondered what it was he sat on. “What is this?” he asked, hearing a rustle as Lord Black sat beside him.

“It’s sheepskin; they’re all the rage at the moment and I wanted one for myself...this particular one has been dyed” he replied, Jack tilted his head as he heard him drink deeply from a glass, his swallows loud in the otherwise quiet room.

“Let me guess...black?” Jack asked playfully, hearing Lord Black make a noise of irritation as he set the glass back on the table.

“Astute as always Jackson” he said, Jack sensing the moment when he became the centre of Lord Black’s attention, feeling the playfulness die on his lips, moving his head so that he was no long turned to face him.

“Why do you do that?” he heard Lord Black ask him, his voice as soft as the sheepskin they sat on.

“Do what?” he stuttered, gripping his staff as the butterflies from before came back in full force, a sick feeling roiling in his stomach.

“You can’t see, yet you turn away as if you can see the expression on my face and it makes you uncomfortable...” Lord Black said, Jack feeling him move closer, leaning in front of Jack as if to try and catch Jack’s attention, looking at his face despite the fact that Jack was still turned away from him.

Jack swallowed loudly. “Just because I can’t see your expression, doesn’t mean that you're not making uncomfortable”.

There was a pause then Lord Black moved, leaving Jack’s proximity and straightening back up. “I apologise...I did not mean to insult you...or make you uncomfortable”.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Jack took a breath and turned back to Lord Black. “No I’m...its ok”. He paused, trying to find the right words to explain. “Even now I...I feel defensive when people talk about...” he trailed off, subconsciously moving his hand to his face, his fingers drifting lightly over an eye.

Lord Black moved, taking hold of Jack’s hand and moving it away from his face, holding it firmly. “Good...your blindness is not what defines you Jackson and you should correct people when they try to do just that. It is just a part of who you are, it is not ALL that you are”.

Jack bit his lip, facing Lord Black fully. “It is all that you saw when I first came here”.

A sharp inhale, before Lord Black sighed deeply, squeezing Jack’s hand gently. “Yes I...I was ignorant Jack. I refused to see past your blindness and did not see you clearly. I should never have made you prove yourself to me...can you forgive me?”

Jack bit his lip, turning his head towards their clasped hands, shifting his hand inside Lord Black’s, marvelling at the feel. “I will...if...you would permit me something?” he asked tentatively, feeling Lord Black stiffen beneath his hand.

“Permit what?” Lord Black asked, trying to keep his voice steady, but Jack could hear the underlying tones. Curiosity, mixed with...he wasn't sure.

“Could I...would you...” he stuttered, swallowing thickly at the want that lodged itself in his throat. “Could I touch your face?”

A pause before Lord Black spoke again, his voice strangely quiet. “My face?”

Jack pulled his hand from Lord Black’s and began to wring his hands together, a nervous instinctive gesture. “Forgive me, but it is how...people such as...myself...” he cleared his throat in annoyance with himself. “When living with significant others or family members, sometimes a blind person may trace the others face, to familiarise themselves and, for lack of a better word, ‘see’ what they look like. Don’t get me wrong!” he said hurriedly, waving his hands slightly. “Not everyone does it! But I must admit I find myself...curious. It’s how I learned how to tell each of Tooth’s sisters apart…that, and they all giggle slightly differently” he explained with a shy smile, heat rising in his cheeks.

“Then you are a miracle Jackson Frost, because even after all these blasted years, I still cannot tell which is which” Lord Black grumbled, Jack bursting into laughter which he quickly tried to stifle, covering his hand with his mouth.

As Jack’s giggles died down, Lord Black re-took his hand, rubbing Jack’s knuckles with his thumb thoughtfully. “I suppose I also find myself...curious as to how you see me” he mused, Jack’s breath hitching slightly.

He sensed Lord Black shuffle closer to him, his fingers trailing lightly over Jack’s other hand before he wrapped them around, squeezing gently in a silent question before Jack relaxed his hand into Lord Black’s, his staff rolling off his lap and onto the floor as Lord Black held his hands.

Ever so slowly, he lifted then lowered them until Jack felt coarse hair under his palms, Lord Black’s hands moving away and leaving Jack’s hands on top of his head, a nervous giggle bubbling out from Jack’s chest. He flexed his fingers then slowly stroked his palms over the top of Lord Black’s hair, pulling a hand away momentarily to push his fingers further into the strands. “It’s coarser than I imagined….what colour may I ask?”

There was a hesitance before Lord Black sighed. “Black” he muttered, Jack biting his lip to stifle the laughter that wanted to escape. “Although some may argue, it has more silver to it now than it used to”.

“Silver is very distinguishing” Jack complimented, Lord Black making a gruff noise in his throat, going quiet as Jack continued his scrutiny, dragging one hand down to the side of Lord Black’s face then the other, fingers tracing his hairline, the way his hair swept back from his head. He blinked when he felt it stick up and away, stiff even when he pressed down against it. “Does it always stick out like this?”

“Unless it’s extremely wet, yes” Lord Black replied, Jack making a noise of surprise before continuing, moving back up towards Lord Black’s face, the tips of his fingers finding the hairline of his forehead, drifting down towards his eyebrows, following their shape. “The hairs here…they feel…light”

Lord Black hummed in his throat. “They’re very sparse, some people used to think I didn’t have any” he said, Jack grinning widely. “It must be all that frowning you do My Lord…they’ve fallen clean off with overuse”.

Lord Black coughed, sounding suspiciously like a supressed laugh, Jack’s hands dislodged momentarily because of it, easily finding his place once more, feeling more confident. He kept his fingers at Lord Black’s temples, using his thumbs to stroke down the length of his nose, tracing its shape. It felt long and sharp; aquiline and regal. Licking his lips, Jack stroked his thumbs over Lord Black’s cheekbones then down his cheeks, letting his fingers naturally find his jawline then following it to the point of his chin. He hesitated a moment before keeping the fingers of his left hand on Lord Black’s chin, moving the index of his right to gently trail over his lips.

Unconsciously he leaned in closer, Lord Black’s soft dry lips partially sticking to the tips of his fingers as he traced them, his breath hot on Jack’s hand. “Well?” he asked, Lord Black’s voice low, threaded with curiosity and something Jack couldn’t describe but that went straight to his gut, filled it with heat and brought back the memory of wanting.

“You’re…defined. Every part of you…your hair, your face, your…skin” Jack paused, swallowing loudly. “You feel…noble”.

A huff of amusement against his fingers but nothing was said, Jack acutely aware that he shouldn’t be touching Lord Black like this; that it was inappropriate and yet he couldn’t pull his fingers away, couldn’t break the close proximity which by all rights should have been uncomfortable.

“You’re warm” he stated, feeling stupid for doing so.

“You’re cold” Lord Black responded, lips grazing against his fingers. “You’re hands…they’re always so cold to the touch…I suspect everyone must feel warm to you in comparison”.

Jack made a noise, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. He couldn’t even begin to explain the difference, much less understand it. He let his fingers drift up to Lord Black’s forehead then ran them completely over his face, feeling everything at once before cupping Lord Black’s face gently, grinning slightly.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Lord Black”

There was pause, the crackling of the fire the only sound in the room before Lord Black suddenly moved towards Jack, Jack managing only to drop his smile and open his mouth to question him when Lord Black’s lips were pressed to his own, cutting him off from any questions he might ask.

Jack sucked a breath sharply through his nose, blinking rapidly as Lord Black kissed him, his hands still on either side of his head, fingers tensing slightly, unsure of what to do. He had little to no experience in such matters, other than a few experimental trysts with a childhood friend, and had never given much thought to ever finding someone once he had been brought into the Lord’s service, never mind kissing the Lord himself.

He lidded his eyes as Lord Black broke their kiss, sighing heavily against Jack’s chin. “Forgive me Jack I…I did not mean to…without your consent …I mean I-“

Jack leaned forward, clumsily pressing his lips to Lord Black’s, catching the side of his mouth as he tried to kiss him back, Lord Black making a noise of surprise before moving to let Jack fully kiss him, his lips soft, so soft against Jack’s own, enticing. A hand went to Jack’s hip, holding onto him gently, his fingers tightening their grip on the sides of Lord Black’s head, Jack moving to push them into thick strands of hair as he moved his mouth over Lord Blacks own, needing an anchor, to ground himself as he let his instincts guide him.

Lord Black’s hand tightened momentarily on his hip, his kiss becoming firmer, a rumble in his throat that made Jack shiver.

Somehow he ended up on his back and could only pick out observations; his hair mixing with the fluff of the sheepskin rug, a strange sensation, his legs spread, allowing Lord Black to lay between them, his body atop Jack’s but not laying on him fully, the heat of the fire searing the skin down one side of his body. He squirmed beneath Lord Black, moving one hand from his hair to loop around his neck, clinging at Lord Black’s night shirt.

Suddenly, it was too much, way too much, too fast. His senses were overloaded, he couldn’t handle it, felt like he was drowning in it all and he broke their kiss, gasping loudly as he turned his head to the side, panting as Lord Black continued to pepper his jaw and neck with kisses. He was overwhelmed and out of his depth and, and-

“Stop” Jack croaked, Lord Black pausing in his ministrations, his lips grazing the skin of Jack’s jaw.

“Jack?”

“We can’t do this…I’m sorry I…I can’t I have to leave I…I shouldn’t be here I shouldn’t-“

He pried his aching fingers from their grip on Lord Black and pushed weakly at Lord Black’s chest, Lord Black moving back instantly, looking down at Jack concerned as Jack sat up, panting heavily. “Jack what-“

“I need to leave… I-I can’t be here”. Jack stammered, trembling violently as he searched for his staff, running his hands frantically over the sheepskin rug before his fingers bumped it, gripping it tightly and using it to help him stand, trying to ignore the hardness in his trousers. He pulled the edge of his shirt down to cover himself before stumbling away from Lord Black and towards the door, flinching when his staff hit the bedroom door, fumbling with the handle. “Excuse me, I’m sorry I-good night My Lord”.

Jack pulled the door open long enough to stagger into the hallway, ignoring Lord Black calling after him as he pulled door closed behind him, letting out a sob as he leaned against the hard wood, scrubbing at the tears falling from his eyes with the back of his hand.

Hearing footsteps inside the room, Jack lurched away from the door, quickly moving down the hallway, moving his staff swiftly from side to side, holding out a hand instinctively to the side to help guide himself back to his rooms, panic making him move faster than was safe. He reached the main stairs, clinging to the handrail as he manoeuvred down them, almost slipping down a couple as he tried to hurry.

Reaching the bottom, Jack made his way to the servants’ quarters, sagging against the wall as he covered his mouth, trying to stifle his sobs. Tensing, Jack fought against everything he was feeling, pushing away the thoughts and trying to bottle up his welling emotions. As his sobs began to subside, Jack took deep breaths, putting a hand to his chest, feeling his heart thudding against his rib cage.

Composing himself, Jack wiped away the tears, breathing through his nose as he straightened, tapping his staff lightly on the floor as he began to make his way into the quarters, trying to move as silent as possible as he reached the bedrooms, hearing the snores of Bunnymund nearby and making his way past, heading towards the quieter rooms.

Hearing the soft sighs and gentle breathing of Tooth and her daughters as they slept, Jack turned into the room, counting the taps of his staff against the floor and beds as he passed each one till he reached his own, sinking onto the edge of the creaky frame, sagging in relief. He listened for a while, holding his breath but when no one stirred he released it, glad no one was none the wiser to his whereabouts.

Reaching out, he fumbled for the curtain that pulled around his bed, giving him a modicum of privacy in a shared room and tugged the blankets around him, laying his staff carefully beside him on the bed, within easy reach.

Curling into a ball beneath the cold covers, Jack closed his eyes and buried his face in his thin pillow, trying in vain to fall asleep and dispel the sound of Lord Blacks’ pleading voice from his memory until eventually, exhaustion won out and he sank deep into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I just wanted to people to be aware that the whole 'touching the face to see' thing is not something all blind people do and as Jack stated briefly, its only something they do with family members and people they are close to if they choose to do it at all.


End file.
